


Keep quiet

by iisintrovert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smut and Fluff, all of the fluff, bottom!levi, ereri, lil bit of plot if u squint, the smut is ereri, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisintrovert/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and christa are both gay, and their parents are conservative Christians. They trick them into thinking Ymir is Eren's girlfriend, and Levi is Christas boyfriend, so when they sleep over, Levi sleeps with eren and Ymir sleeps with Christa.</p><p>Ereri pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep quiet

Neither Carla nor Grisha Jaeger knew that both of their children were gay.

It made partial sense for them to not know -- Eren and Christa had never explicitly told them, nor had they done anything or said anything gay around them. Besides, they were both conservative catholics. They just thought that their children were also conservative.

They didn’t believe in premarital sex, of course, so when they were told that Eren’s “precious girlfriend” Ymir was coming over, and Christa’s “sweet, innocent boyfriend” was coming over, they pointed fingers at them and sternly reminded them that they would have to be sleeping in different rooms.

“You’re friends with Levi, right?” Carla had asked Eren as Christa was getting ready for the dinner.

Eren had barely managed to hold back a chuckle when he nodded and assured her that it wouldn’t be a problem.

After dinner, Ymir and Levi high-fived as they switched rooms.

He stepped into Eren’s room, closed and locked the door behind him, and Eren was on him. Levi chuckled as Eren immediately turned and put his hands on his shoulders, massaging away the knots in his back, turning his body into putty in his hands.

Levi let out a sigh of relief, shoulders slumped forward and his back arched towards Eren. Eren dug his thumbs into the taut muscles of his shoulder blades. Levi hummed quietly. Eren flipped him around, grabbed the front of his shoulders once more and trailed soothing fingers down his sides until they came to rest at his hips. His large hands circled his waist and pulled him forward to press a light kiss to his cheek.

“Stressful day?” he asked, smirking against Levi’s neck.

Levi nodded and let out an affirmative groan. “Terrible. How did you know?”

He shrugged. “I pay attention. Want me to help you relax?”

Levi rolled his eyes (you couldn’t find him protesting, though) and nodded.

He expected him to continue kissing him, maybe pick him up and carry him over to his queen sized bed -- perfect for gays -- but he did _not_ expect him to drop to his knees immediately and press Levi’s hips to the door.

“Eren,” Levi gasped, looking down to see green eyes staring through soft, chocolate brown eyelashes.

Eren rested his cheek against the front of Levi’s pants, still managing to keep up the same ‘innocent’ look. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked. He rubbed his cheek up and down in a strangely cat like motion. Levi swallowed a groan at the friction on the growing bulge in his pants.

“Don’t you dare,” he mumbled under his breathe, face heating up already.

With a cheeky grin, Eren ghosted his fingers against the hem of Levi’s pants, dipping in slightly so he could unbutton them and slip them down the curve of his thighs. He was face to face with his erection -- Eren licked his lips and looked up at Levi with those innocent eyes and Levi had to hold back a moan. His horny teenage body couldn’t take him looking at him like that and not giving him _something_ for relief.

Eren pulled down the waistband of his black briefs, watching as his erection sprang up against his stomach. With somewhat of a growl, he gripped the base and licked a teasing strip from his balls to the head, stopping to suck lightly and mouth against the blushing skin just below the tip. Levi panted out hard. He reached down and gripped a fist full of Eren’s hair.

“Be patient,” Eren hummed, pink tongue darting out to lick at his cock gently, laving graciously, yet never with enough contact to give Levi any relief.

Levi was responding with high pitched panting, tugging at Eren’s hair and urging him forward while his other was braced against his mouth to keep the noises to a minimum.

“Ah -- Eren, you have to -- Eren, _please,_ ” he groaned into the back of his hand.

“Please what?” Eren hummed. A smirk lit up his face.

Levi glared at him, thumb stroking a lock of his hair out of his eyes. “Please, just do something -- _nngh,_ ”

He was cut off with his own choked moan as Eren ducked his head and swallowed him down to the base. Levi bit his hand so hard it nearly drew blood. Eren’s tongue darted out past his spread lips, licking all the way to the dark curls at the base of his dick. Eren would have smirked if he could.

Levi’s eyes rolled back into his skull, his head tipping back until it hit the door behind him.

Eren started to bob his head, starting up a steady rhythm, alternating hollowing his cheeks and giving Levi harsh sucks. He rubbed the head of Levi’s cock against the roof of his mouth and Levi saw white. His thighs started to shake as he struggled to keep his hips still. He wanted desperately to ram forward into Eren’s hot mouth. He felt heat pooling in his gut, felt his cock twitch in his mouth, and knew that he’d be coming before long if they kept this up.

“Eren,” he groaned, tugging at his hair in attempt to warn him, but felt his own voice get caught up in a string of high-pitched, needy moans as the boy in question pulled off to his head and sucked hard, bobbing shallowly to focus on the area. He was too loud to risk opening his mouth. Instead, when he felt the warmth wash over him, his mouth closed around the joint of his thumb in a silent scream. He curled forward, spilling into Eren’s mouth.

When he was able to focus again, Levi found himself on his back on Eren’s bed, panting hard with his jeans and boxers tangled around his ankles.

Eren was spitting into his waste can and wiping at his tongue with a tissue. “That was disgusting,” he muttered ruefully.

“You didn’t have to try and swallow it,” Levi said, eyes squeezed shut, body still trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“I didn’t, You could have warned me, you know,” Eren mumbled. He threw the towel into the trash and plopped on the bed next to him before kissing him gently on the cheek. “Was it good?”

Levi scoffed. “Are you kidding me?” With a rare smile, he turned and took Eren’s chin in his hand, kissing him deeply for a moment before pulling away. “What, have you been practicing on a dildo or something?”

“You think I could have snuck a dildo past my parents?”

“Fair point. I probably could, though.”

“You have, haven’t you?” Eren sighed, grinning into the kiss.

Levi chuckled. “I said probably, didn’t I?”

Eren stroked down his side, trailing his thumb along his hipbone, tracing circles into his heated skin. He got up on his knees so he could rest between Levi’s legs and relaxed into his chest. He hummed into his t-shirt, grinning as he gripped his thighs.

“I could just fall asleep,” Levi let out a fake yawn, threading his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“Please don’t,” Eren groaned. “I’m like -- one of those -- fuck, what are the dinosaurs with the horns called?”

Levi shook his head into the pillow. “You don’t even need to finish that sentence.” He lifted Eren’s head and pressed a kiss to his lips, nibbling at his bottom lip as Eren’s tongue pressed against him, asking silently for entrance. Levi obliged -- he opened his mouth and slotted it against Eren, licking into him slowly. His tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth and elicited a groan.

“Fuck, levi,” he panted, pulling away to press his forehead against his. “Please?”

“As if you have to beg,” Levi grumbled. He tugged uselessly at their shirts, trying to get them both off and away while his other hand struggled to undo the button of Eren’s slacks.

With a grin, Eren tossed his shirt off, yanked Levi’s off as well, and stood up from the bed to sweep both his pants and boxers down his legs and step out of them. Levi kicked his own pants away from his ankles and eased up toward the headboard until he could rest his hips over a pillow.

Eren leaned over to rummage around in his cupboard for lube and a condom, and Levi didn’t hesitate to peak over the side of the bed at him. He didn’t know how he got so lucky -- especially lucky enough to be sleeping in his bedroom with his parents both knowing, and not minding. 

Not that they knew Eren even owned lube or condoms, but that wasn’t exactly a problem for Levi.

“How do you want it?” Eren whispered, kneeling back between Levi’s knees as he uncapped the small hand held bottle of lube.

Levi shrugged and leaned up on his elbows to plant another lingering kiss to his lips. “Like this? But prep first, on my knees.”

Eren nodded, moving backwards to give him enough room to flip over and lift his hips. He hissed at the sight of him. On his elbows and knees, face near pressed against one of his pillows, cock, half hard despite just coming, hanging between his legs. The delicious curve of his back, his thighs, the creamy pale skin of his ass -- Eren leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss to the small of Levi’s back, trailing downwards as his lubed up fingers pressed against his entrance.

He pushed his hips back, falling forward onto his chest and gripped the pillow underneath him, sighing softly as the first digit pressed forward past the initial ring of muscle.

Eren watched, enraptured, as Levi swallowed him up, a predatorial groan leaving his own mouth before he could stop it.

“You have to stay quiet,” Levi breathed out. “Your sister might -- _ah,_ ”

With a grin, Eren hooked his finger downward again and pulled it almost all the way out, before sliding it back in. He gripped his hips and held them up as Levi keened, bucking his hips backwards with a gasp.

“Fuck, Levi,” he mumbled. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his ass. He ignored his rock hard cock in favor of pressing a second and third finger into him and gripped his hip hard enough to bruise.

Levi groaned, back arching upward as his breath stuttered. “Eren,” he gasped. “Hurry up and -- I don’t care, just touch me, please,” he tried to keep his voice down, but the noises bubbling in his throat made it hard to do so.

Eren nodded against his back, pulling away just long enough to tear open the condom and slide it on, drizzle lube over his erection, and grip Levi’s hips again. He helped him flip over and cushion his hips against the pillow beneath him and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Levi hummed into his mouth, panting against him as he lifted his trembling thighs and held them against his chest. He looked directly into his eyes.

“Is this okay?” Eren asked, and suddenly they were just kids again, fumbling together, red faced and embarrassed, just trying to get off before anyone caught them. Levi smiled fondly up at him and pulled his shoulders down so he could wrap his arms around his neck and kiss his collarbone sweetly.

But they weren’t the same kids anymore.

“Just fuck me,” Levi panted out, nails scraping at Eren’s scalp.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

With a stuttering gasp, Eren pushed in smoothly until he bottomed out.

Levi hummed again, leaving gentle kisses just below his ear until he had completely adjusted to his size. Without even warning him, he began to cant his hips up in small circles and grind into Eren’s hips.

Eren held back a choking moan. “Shit, A-ah, Levi, _fuck,_ ”

Levi groaned softly. He wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist and hooked his ankles together to stay in place. Eren pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in in one swift motion.

Levi tipped his head back and let out a high pitched moan.

They started up a bruising pace -- Eren trying desperately to keep it moderate, as to not hurt Levi, Levi trying to urge him harder by panting out soft please directly into his ear. Eren shifted on his knees to avoid cracking the headboard against the wall. He sent a quick prayer to whatever god had assured that his bed wasn’t squeaky.

Levi felt like the breath in his lungs was being stolen away with every deliberate thrust, was soon gasping and panting filthily, unaware how high his voice sounded, not caring enough to be embarrassed. He muffled his noises by biting down on Eren’s shoulders as he lifted his hips and thrust in deeper at a different angle. The head of his dick brushed against his prostate perfectly this way, nearly sending him into a drunken stupor when his sweet spot was assaulted without a break five times in a row.

A heavy gasp left his chest and he closed his eyes, unable to see straight. He felt so hot, so warm, pleasure tingling out along his body and shooting deep inside him, lighting fires underneath his skin as he tilted his hips upward and tried to pull himself closer, always closer to Eren.

Ere wasn’t faring much better. He was groaning, half crazed by the need to release, just barely able to hold on to the sanity that was keeping him from pounding into Levi until he wouldn’t be able to move his hips the next day.

Feeling heat pooling in his chest, his shaky hands shifted from Levi’s hips and gripped his weeping cock. He pumped quickly and in time with his own thrusts.

Levi’s back arched perfectly off the bed as his head flew back into the pillow and every muscle in his body flexed at once. His toes curled and his thighs tightened around Eren’s hips. A high, keening sound that sounded a bit like his name left his lips as he came over Eren’s hand and his chest. Orgasm rocked through him. Eren came just seconds later, a few thrusts afterwards and he was milking Levi through both of their orgasms. “Levi,” he groaned into his neck to muffle the noise.

His hips picked up their rhythm before they stopped altogether and he collapsed on top of Levi’s sweating form.

They lied like that, content as aftershocks wracked through them, until they could muster the strength to pull apart.

“I love you,” Eren mumbled drunkenly. He kissed Levi on the cheek before he reached over to his bedside table and snatched a few tissues. He cleaned Levi of cum completely before pulling off the used condom and dumping it in the trash.

“Mmh, love you too,” Levi said, smiling. His eyes were drooping closed. “Fuck, I can’t feel my legs.”

With a chuckle, Eren pulled on his t-shirt from before and slipped Levi’s own onto his, turned him on his side so he could curve around his back. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he kissed his neck. “I didn’t mean to be rough.”

“I wanted you to be rough, dumbass,” Levi snarked back. He yawned loudly, snuggling back into Eren’s chest.

“G’night, Levi,” Eren teased.

He managed a weak “Shut up,” before he felt his eyes close for good and he nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed my sin! hmu on tumblr for more: the-mega-trans-sjw


End file.
